


What'd You Throw?

by AlexisTerra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Imagines, One Shot, Reader (you) - Freeform, Romance, imagine, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisTerra/pseuds/AlexisTerra
Summary: Nightwing needs a backup but he never expected his civilian s/o to throw a library book at Mr. Freeze.





	What'd You Throw?

It's that time of the semester again when all the papers and assignments are due one after the other, and there are exams strewn throughout the whole week. You've been working hard and not working at all at the same time, making you agitated in your seat. You want to call Dick for help but you know he's busy at the moment.

You two have been dating for a few weeks now after the stress of midterms gave you the courage to finally ask him out. As expected of a ladies-man he said yes, but what you didn't expect was how dorky he really was. He was the guy on campus that everyone just knew because of how he smooth-talked his way out of everything.

But on your first date, you found him stammering for words the moment he saw you walk into the restaurant. It was also the same night you heard the word aster being used in a sentence for the first time. You found it strange at first, then it became a pet peeve when he started doing it with other words, but now it was just one of those things you would never change about him.

However, you stare at your computer and wish you could change how busy he was. He did promise to help you with your paper, considering he knew a lot about your topic. But he bailed on you a few days ago and you realize he's been very busy lately. This has been making you worry because of how he would disappear in the middle of the night when you're asleep and you'd find new scars and bruises the next day. You stare out the window and hope he's just buried in paperwork somewhere and not in a ditch.

You give the most exasperated sigh. You shouldn't be thinking about him at the moment. You've been sitting in front of your computer for the past hour staring at the same document that's missing its next paragraph, and there's a textbook open right beside you. You skim through the book but the information you need isn't there. You groan and drag yourself out of your seat. You need to finish this paper tonight. You leave your desk and set out for the library.

The library is filled with other students that have the same look of exhaustion and frustration in their eyes. You see a few students walking around mindlessly, some feeling the spines of the books hoping the information in them would course through their fingers, and others have given up to the temptation of sleep. For fear of falling into the same traps, you quickly grab a thick book, hoping all the information you need is inside.

You walk back to your place with the book in your arm. The library isn't that far but you take a quick detour because you know you'll be sitting in front of your computer for the rest of the night, and this was the only break you'll be getting. You stop by for some mandatory commercialized caffeine, getting sick of the black home-made coffee you always drink. You take a sip while taking in the night air, and you see an intensity of blue light from the alley ahead of you.

It was the only way towards your place and going back for another detour would rob you more of the time you've already procrastinated, so you walk slowly, cautiously approaching that gap between the two buildings. Before you're given the chance to steal a look at the commotion in the shadows, the resident hero in black and blue is thrown out of the alley and lands right in front of you.

You've never really seen the legendary heroes of the area: Batman and Robin, the infamous Red Hood or the mysterious Batwoman. You've mostly heard stories about them from your friends and Dick. Dick especially loved talking about the local favorite that was Nightwing. You always found it strange how he would badmouth him but at the same time know so much about the hero, almost like he was forcing his distaste for the vigilante. You've always just brushed it off because you never really expected to come across any of them.

But now you're gaping at Nightwing lying on his back with his head resting against the pavement. He hit the ground pretty damn hard and he’s not getting back up. You stare at him while you tightly clutch the book in your hand. You notice the rips in his Kevlar suit and the gashes along his body. You can tell he’s been taking more damage than handing them out.

You flinch the moment he starts to move, almost spilling your coffee, but partly relieved he was alive. He notices you from the little jump you make and his eyes widen. He leans on one elbow, leaning towards you, about to tell you to leave, but the pain courses through his body in an instant when Mr. Freeze shoots him with a blast. He cusses out loud. His feet are frozen to the sidewalk.

You quickly turn to the mad man in a cylindrical helmet. "My, my, Nightwing. I've fought better sidekicks than you." You watch him spin a dial on his gun before he aims it at Nightwing. "I'm truly disappointed."

All of a sudden the caffeine in your body is kicking in and this single second slows to a minute, a minute of your eyes watching the gun light up, and the wheels in your head rapidly turning. You feel the weight of the book in your hand and hurl them at the threatening gun. The corner of the hardcover book hits the barrel as the blue light reached its muzzle, changing its course. You hear a poor old lady from an upstairs apartment squeal at her now broken window.

Mr. Freeze scowls and points his gun at you while he spins the dial again, but you're too preoccupied with the broken window. Nightwing suddenly calls out: "Watch out!" and he pulls you down until you’re lying on top of him on the sidewalk.

Your reflexes were fast enough to drop the coffee cup in order to prop both of your hands against Nightwing's chest before your forehead slammed against his. You feel the cold laser hover above the two of you, but the hot air from Nightwing's labored breathing is far more distracting and almost familiar.

The illuminating light that accented the hero’s cheeks is gone and you watch Nightwing grab for his escrima stick. He quickly throws it towards Mr. Freeze before the ice villain could turn the dial on his gun. The baton misses the gun but cracks the helmet that protected him from the normal temperature. Pockets of cryogenic air escape through the fracture as Freeze slowly suffocates from the unfamiliar atmosphere. He passes out on the pavement.

Nightwing sighs in relief, making you turn towards him. You’re still propped up on his chest and you suddenly feel him stare at you through his domino mask. He raises an eyebrow, "What’d you throw at him? An encyclopedia?"

The question throws you off and you’re thinking in blanks, but the sudden question about your book brings you back to reality: hell week. “Shit,” you mutter as you push yourself up and off Nightwing. He sits up while you head into the alley to pick up your book. “It’s an autobiography, actually,” you call out near the dumpster where it was.

Nightwing immediately raises his eyebrows, “Of who? Booster Gold?”

You narrow your eyes at him, successfully suppressing a chuckle. “Funny," you mutter. You don't really know who he is but you remember Dick describing him as the biggest narcissist with the occupation of a hero.

“I try,” he smirked. He then points to his weapon across from you, “Mind giving this hero another favor?”

You turn around and find the stick next to Freeze’s gun, and Mr. Freeze himself. You quickly kick the gun away and pick up the escrima stick. You turn around and find Nightwing staring at you with an eyebrow raised, again.

“Finals week?” he asks. You grumble a yes under your breath and he starts to chuckle. “Thought so. You seemed pretty whelmed when you went up against one of Gotham’s supervillains.”

“Whelmed?” you ask as you hand him his weapon.

He chuckles and takes the stick off of you, “You know, without the over.” Your eyebrows furrow at his choice of words. He brings down his escrima stick and breaks the ice around his feet. He quickly jumps up and jogs on the spot to bring the blood back to his feet. He turns to you with a mischievous smirk, “Kind of like how this has been an aster without the dis.”

You purse your lips and narrow your eyes at the now suspicious vigilante, "Dick?"

His eyes widen for a second before he gives you a scoff, "Sorry, not on the first date."

You immediately blush. You realize how stupid that assumption was and there was no way your boyfriend was the hero in black and blue. He could barely manage college and an internship at Wayne Enterprise. How would he even find the time to fight crime in between those and your movie nights?

You rub the back of your neck, "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone. He does that with words as well."

You see Nightwing grin as he passes you, "Sounds like a charming guy." You watch him crouch down beside Mr. Freeze, "I bet he's really gonna feel the dis in disappointed when he wakes up."

You frown at his reference from Freeze's earlier remark. "You two should meet. Then I could throw a dictionary at both of you."

Nightwing chuckles as he cuffs Mr. Freeze, “Yeah? Maybe next time I need back-up, I should give you a call. I bet Two-Face would never expect an Almanac to the face."

You hear him talk into his communicator and you know it’s time to leave. You clutch your book and try to give him a passing nod but he holds his hand up to stop you. You cock an eyebrow and bite your lip as you wait for him to finish talking. “Gotta go, hero,” you whisper in urgency. He puts his index finger up, making you puff your cheeks, “Finals. Paper.” You juggle the book in your hand and wonder why you didn’t just leave.

Nightwing finally turns his communicator off and walks over to you, “I’m done for the night but I still owe you.” He points to your spilled coffee on the pavement and you realize you’re going to need another shot after all of this. He walks over to you with another smirk, “And maybe I could help you with your paper, considering I know quite a bit about Booster Gold.”

Before you could refuse him, he grabs your waist and the in the next second you're both hoisted up towards the rooftop. You give a loud squeal and hold onto him tightly. You close your eyes and snap them open the moment you feel the flat ground beneath your feet.

You quickly hit his shoulder with your book. "Ah! What was that for?" he whines.

"The book’s about Lex Luthor, actually," you scowl at him in exasperation, agitated by the sudden gravity trip.

He pouts, "No wonder it felt thicker." He rubs his arm and suddenly smirks, "Even better, actually.” You notice he's still holding onto your waist and his fingers are lightly tapping against your skin, a familiar touch. "Oh, boy, the stories I could tell you, Y/N."

Your eyes quickly widen, "How do you know my name?"

Nightwing suddenly pouts and his hold on your waist slowly slips away, "Honestly, Y/N? Now, I'm disappointed."

You cock your head to the side, thinking really hard about what he was trying to say. Nightwing sighs loudly and shakes his head before he takes off his domino mask. Your breath hitches the moment you see the familiar face, "Dick?"

He quickly chuckles, "Like I said, not on the-- OW!" You whack him with the book again. He quickly tenses the moment he sees you glaring at him with piercing eyes. "You're angry?”

You quickly jab him with your index finger, "Of course, I'm angry!" Dick quickly holds up two hands, getting ready to relay the usual excuses of not telling you in order to protect you, but you cut him off, "You couldn't have waited until the semester was over?" He stares at you completely dumbfounded. "I mean, it was just one more week, Dick. I can't handle this information overload right now. I have two exams on top of this paper!"

He gapes at you for a moment before he pulls you into a tight hug. You feel him nuzzle his face into the crook of your neck, muffling the next slur of raging words from your lips. You feel his breath tickle your skin, "I'm so glad you're taking this in so well."

He pulls away and relishes in victory at the boring glare on your face. He smirks at your narrowed eyes, "Honestly, Dick, like I didn't have enough to deal with already."

He chuckles once more before he escorts you back to your place. You furiously urge him to take the stairs but he grins at the prospect of saving you more time to write your paper.


End file.
